


Amber and Platnium

by briennejamie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kittens, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briennejamie/pseuds/briennejamie
Summary: @wardenhawke asked:Eva and Noora settle down together after high school and adopt two cats*cue intense fluff*Also in русский --> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5507865





	

Placing down the final box from the moving van into the living area of their apartment Eva could sigh contently in the knowledge that they had finally done it. Her and Noora, living together in Oslo getting ready for college to begin.

During the second half of their third year at Nissen it took Noora’s final decision to leave William and Eva’s full acknowledgement of her own bisexuality (and Noora’s pansexuality) for them to find each other. They’d both gotten into the same college and were thrilled that they were able to live together. It was like a dream come true, or so Eva couldn’t stop mentioning.

“This is like a dream come true!” Noora turned to her girlfriend with a smile, happy just to see how excited Eva was to be doing this. At first Noora was worried about the whole idea of moving in together. After everything with William, and knowing what it’s like living with someone you care about and how hard it could get. She was anxious that her and Eva would get sick of each other, and that was a thought she couldn’t bare. 

“God, I hope so,” Noora joked with an anxious laugh. Eva whirled around to look at Noora, her hair flipping behind her. 

“You bet your sweet ass it is,” Eva laughed. “This is going to be the best thing ever!”

“Yeah?” Noora smirked.

“Yes!” Eva exclaimed in English, sweeping her girlfriend into a big hug dancing her around the- _their_ living room. How amazing was that? _Their_ living room!

“You know what Eva?” Noora said, holding her jumpy girlfriend at arms length by her upper arms.

“Yeah?”

“This is gonna be the best ever,” Noora smiled contently. “You know why?”

“Because you’re living with your gorgeously perfect girlfriend?” 

Noora laughed. “Of course. But there is something else…” she said as she walked towards one of the boxes sitting on their dining room table. It was good sized and had holes in the top.

“What?” Eva’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she walked behind her girlfriend to the table.

“This.” Noora then opened the box to reveal two tiny kittens, one a burnt orange color and the other stark white. They were quite possibly the only things on the planet that could rival Noora in a cuteness contest.

“Oh, my, God!” Eva exclaimed, immediately picking up the orange kitten into her arms. “And they look like us!”

“Exactly,” Noora smiled. “You like them?” 

“Oh, my gosh, yes,” Eva squealed. “What’re their names?”

“I’m not sure yet. I got them yesterday and wanted to wait to show you so we could name them together.”

Eva reached over to Noora squeezing her hand. “That’s so sweet of you. What should we name the orange one?”

Noora hummed in contemplation, patting the small creature on the head and scratching its chin. “Cinnamon?” she suggested.

Eva nodded. “Maybe, maybe… how about Esklid?” she joked. Noora scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Definitely, that’s perfect.”

“All right,” Eva laughed. “How about… wait, is it a boy or a girl?”

“Girl.”

“Okay, then… Amber?” Eva suggested. 

Noora nodded thoughtfully. “I like it. Amber it is.”

Eva smiled. “And the white one?”

Noora picked up the kitten into her arms. “Platinum?”

“A color theme… perfect!” Noora laughed at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm. 

“Perfect.”

Eva grinned even wider than before placing Amber down on the couch with Platinum close behind. “This is really gonna be the best thing ever.”

Noora pulled Eva into a hug, no doubt left in her mind. “It really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is also on my tumblr: @briennejamie


End file.
